College Life
by half-breed389
Summary: Sequel to Jelaousy The title really tells you all you need to know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey folks! This is the not so long awaited sequel to _Jealousy_. It might go a little slow at first, but I'm making this up as I go, so updates might be a bit more spread out. Sorry to all you who wanted to see _That Night_ first, but the sequel won by a single vote. Hope you all enjoy.

**College Life: Chapter One**

Haciemon sighed as he carried the last of his boxes into his assigned dorm room. He saw that a little ways down the corridor, his roommate, Miroku was flirting with yet another girl. Haciemon (or Hachi to his friends) felt that Miroku was rubbing his skill with the ladies in not only his face, but the faces of the other guys on the floor who weren't as adept. This time he was rubbing a pretty redhead in there face, who was about six inches shorter than him and was a demon, which was clearly indicated by two lovely fangs on either row of teeth. Hachi let out another sigh as Miroku walked back over to his respective dorm room with a mile-wide grin plastered in his face. He helped Hachi with the crate and said with a giddy air "Co-ed dorms my friend. College? Hardly. I think I've gone to heaven."

"Hachi rolled his eyes. "I don't see what you're so happy about. Aren't you supposed to have a girlfriend?"

"I do have a girlfriend, but a little flirting is perfectly legal. It's all in good fun anyways." Miroku replied with confidence.

"I suppose that weekly "study session" you scheduled with that girl is all in good fun as well?" Hachi remarked.

"Actually, I used study session in a literal sense pal. Ayame and myself are taking several of the same courses, so why not?" Miroku asked.

"Despite whatever it is you may be doing in each others room, you know what everybody is going to assume." Hachi explained logically.

"Feh, like he gives a damn. I bet you'd love everybody to suspect you were banging Koga's girl, wouldn't you?" a drawling voice replied from across the hall.

Miroku saw it fitting to make introductions. "Hachi, this Inuyasha. He was a friend of mine in high school. Inuyasha, this is Hachi, he is my roommate."

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha." The tanuki raccoon greeted, holding out his paw. Inuyasha took it.

"Nice to meet you too Hachi. Here's a suggestion for you. When rooming with Miroku, make sure you always knock before entering." Inuyasha offered his sage advice.

"I'll keep that in mind." Hachi said in response.

"Come on guys! Don't I get a little more credit than that? As Hachi said, I _do _have a girlfriend." Miroku commented.

"Dude, as much as I hate to admit it, it wouldn't be too hard for you to hook another babe. And knowing you, you wouldn't hesitate to do it either." Inuyasha continued, always the critical one. Miroku hit him upside the head.

"You idiot. Just because you _can_ do something, doesn't mean it's _meant to be done!_" Miroku protested.

"Whatever. Just be careful with Ayame. Kagome is her roommate, so Sango and Koga are bound to find out eventually. You'll be in quite a fix with both of them out for your blood." Inuyasha smirked.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha was sent plummeting to the floorboards. Kagome stood in the doorway of her own dorm room, with a scolding look on her features. "You are officially the least tactful person on the face of the planet earth. I was going to ask you to help me bring up my possessions, but it looks like you made me 'sit' you." The hole in the floor got a couple inches deeper. Kagome acted as if she didn't notice. "Thanks for nothing rover."

"Here let Hachi and I help." Miroku offered. "We would be honored to assist such a lovely lady, wouldn't we friend?" Hachi nodded in agreement.

"You know, Inuyasha is right. You wouldn't have any trouble 'hooking another babe' as he so eloquently put it. Thanks." Kagome said gratefully.

A little way across campus Sango was moving into her dorm as well. She was a little disappointed that all her friends were in another dorm, but it wasn't like anyone was _making _her live in this room. She was assigned a bed in this building, and she'd only be sleeping in here half the time at most, considering Miroku lived not 100 meters away. Sango smiled at the thought. Her train of thought however was interrupted by a knock at the door. She answered it to find a girl with long black hair that reached down to her waist and friendly brown eyes. "Hello." the girl greeted her. "My name is Tsuyu. I guess you are my roommate."

"Sango. Nice to meet you." Sango said cordially, shaking the girl's hand. "I love to stick around and chat, but I gotta go meet some of my friends. Were going out tonight, you know, to commemorate our last day of freedom. Say, why don't you come with?" Sango asked. "They might be around kind of often, so its best you learn to put up with them." Tsuyu laughed at Sango's "joke" blissfully unaware that she was dead serious.

"Sure. Where are you guys going?"

"There's a pretty cool quazi-bar on campus. It has the three essential 'b's'." Sango explained. "Bands, billiards, and booze."

"Sounds good." Tsuyu admitted, setting down her bag. Just help me get in some of my stuff." Sango agreed to help.

"So where is this place?" Tsuyu asked.

"Only about a five minute walk." Sango replied.

"So tell me about your friends. What are they like?"

"They're a group of characters all right. To start off there is Miroku. He is about six feet tall, has short black hair and indigo eyes. He's quite the charmer, but also rather perverted. And just incase, don't get any ideas. He's taken."

"By whom?" Tsuyu wondered out loud.

"Me, sadly." Sango confessed. "Inuyasha is also a colorful fellow. He has long silver hair and dog ears. He is also very irritable and has the manners of a child, so try not to get offended. He is a half-dog demon. Kagome is his girlfriend. She is very beautiful and kind. You'll like her no problem. Lastly is Koga. He is a wolf-demon. He also often quarrels with Inuyasha. Otherwise he's a nice guy. You'll like them." Sango finished as she brought in the last of Tsuyu's stuff.

"I'm sure I will." The two headed off for what was their rendezvous point with 'the group'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry it took me a while to get this up, but like I said, I'm making this up as I go, so it might be a tad slow. Lemme know what you think. Also, kudos time!

**Review Responses**

**Kouga's #1 Fan: **Don't worry, I'm not still mad. And you can still share the spot for my number one fan. I'm still a little insulted, but hey, I guess it's not to hard to make that mistake, when I write my stories specifically targeting females. I just updated _That Night_ yesterday. I decided to do both of them at the same time. (Another reason updates may take longer) Check it out!

**SangoMirokufangirl: **Here's your update.

**Zeldagirl191: **Glad you like it. I thought the first chapter was kinda weak, but it' good to know my fans still enjoy it.

**Kasai to Kasumi: **Don't worry; there will be bitchy-ness here to. It's no fun to write without a little bit!

**Cherry Girl 4 o 8: **Always glad to hear I have a new fan! I like _Jealousy_ too; I read it on the site and discovered it sounded a lot better than it did while I was writing it!

**Tera McCaslin: **You'll just have to wait to find out who Koga and Inuyasha are rooming with. It'll come up soon

**Satsu Death's Messenger: **Funny, I don't remember you reviewing me in the first place.

**Udunome: **Of course I'll finish it! As long as I know someone's reading I always finish my stories, even if it takes some time.

**Moonyme: **You're welcome, I try. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Monkeyfeet180: **I thought you'd like it. My loyal fans usually do.

**College Life: Chapter Two**

When Sango and Tsuyu got to the bar where the group was meeting, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome were beginning a game of cut-throat pool. Hachi and Koga were getting the drinks. They brought the drinks over to the billiards table, and while no one was looking, Koga spat into Miroku's gin and tonic. He had discovered Miroku flirting with Ayame earlier, and as one can imagine, didn't take to this too kindly. "Hey guys!" Sango greeted the party. "Everybody, this is Tsuyu, my roommate. Tsuyu, this is everybody, my friends from high school."

"Hey, I'm Kagome, nice to meet you."

"I'm Koga."

"I'm his girlfriend Ayame."

"Feh!" (**A/N:** Three guess' for who that is!)

"Hey I'm Miroku." Miroku introduced himself with a grin. Usually, he would've averted to the 'chivalrous, harmless flirting' act, but he didn't feel like getting beaten over the head by Sango just yet. "And this is _my_ roommate, Hachi. He is a kind fellow."

"Pleased to meet you." Hachi said as he was introduced.

Tsuyu shook his hand. "Likewise." As Tsuyu reached out to shake Hachi's hand, she knocked Miroku's drink off the edge of the pool table. "Oh, sorry about that. I'll go get you another." Tsuyu offered.

"Thanks."

"Damn it!" Koga swore. Everyone turned to stare at Koga's sudden outburst. "Uh…don't mind me I just remembered that I forgot to do something important today."

The other members of the group dismissed it. "So guys what do you think of Tsuyu?"

"She seems nice." Kagome remarked.

"She is very pretty." Miroku added. Sango faked a cough. "Oh come on now, my love. You know her beauty is but naught compared to your own." Miroku said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the crown of her head.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If you're all done being lovey-dovey Miroku, it's your turn." Inuyasha complained, bringing their pool game back in mind.

"Right." Miroku replied, nodding thanks to Tsuyu, who had brought his second drink. Miroku skillfully pocketed the 4-ball, which won him the game. He put down his cue and took several bows. "Thank you, thank you."

"Feh! I bet you cheated!" Inuyasha protested. "No one beats me three games in a row!"

"Inuyasha, you are such a whiner! Why can't you just take losing gracefully like the rest of us? I lost too, but you don't see me complaining!" Kagome pointed out.

"He cheated!" Inuyasha continued to rant.

"Fine. Let's go, just you and me." Miroku challenged.

"Okay, let's do it. Eight-ball?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure." Miroku agreed.

The game had endured about fifteen minutes, and Miroku was at victory's doorstep. "Eight-ball, corner pocket." Miroku called, pointing at the pocket in the lower left corner of the table. He easily pocketed the shot. Inuyasha would've still had two balls to pocket before he would've even had a shot at the eight.

"Feh. I knew I shouldn't have gone easy on you." Inuyasha snorted. This comment received a roll of the eyes from all.

"Look Inuyasha, there's nothing wrong with losing to Miroku, it doesn't make any of us think any less of you" Kagome chided, putting her arms around his neck from behind.

"But he didn't beat me fair and square! I went easy on him." Inuyasha continued to say.

"You're not fooling anybody pal. You lost. Admit it." Koga advised.

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You heard me!" Koga snapped back, ready to fight.

"Sit boy!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "All their fights end that way." she explained to Tsuyu and Hachi.

"How does she do that?" Hachi asked.

"The rosary around his neck makes him fall at Kagome's command of 'sit'." Miroku butted in.

"Hmm, that might come in handy." Tsuyu said with a smirk.

"Sorry, it only works for Kagome." Miroku pointed out. "If it worked for others, I would've started using it years ago."

"As would I." Sango agreed.

"Why doesn't he just take it off?" Ayame wondered out loud, joining the conversation.

"Only Kagome can. It's enchanted." Miroku answered. He took a look at his watch. It was quarter 'till one AM. "I hate to sound like a goody-goody, but I'm gonna be off too bed. My first class starts at seven tomorrow morning."

"As does mine." Ayame added. "Let's both go." The pair said their farewells to the group, and headed for the dorm. "Good excuse to get us both out of there." Ayame complimented him. "I wouldn't have been able to get us out together without one of them getting suspicious."

"Eh? What'd you mean 'excuse'? My first class does start at seven." Miroku said, rather confused by what Ayame was talking about.

"Riiight." Ayame replied sarcastically with a wink. "So does mine."

Miroku was perplexed, as his face made clear. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already!" Ayame pouted. "Remember this afternoon? Our little 'talk'?" Ayame persisted.

Miroku figured she was talking about when they had flirted in the dorm. _"Did she take me seriously? _Uh oh."

"No need to worry. I forgive you. I would've forgotten myself if it had been anyone else. So what'd you say we go back to my room and have a little fun?" Ayame said in a seductive tone.

"Uhh…correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you with Koga?" Miroku asked uneasily.

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you babe." Ayame assured him with another wink "So what's it going to be? You in or out?"

"Well, you see I _am_ sort of with Sango." Miroku reminded her.

"True, but what does that matter. Don't tell me you've never cheated on that girl before." Ayame seemed pretty sure Miroku was a player. Of course Miroku couldn't really blame her. Would you?

"Actually, no. I find cheating highly immoral and I have never done so before." Miroku said proudly.

"Well, excuse me; I forgot I was in the room that ethics built!" Ayame snapped back. "Besides, you know what they say, there's a first time for everything. You've got potential Miroku, you really do. And I know you can do better than her. Tell me you don't some of this." she dared with a confident smirk.

Miroku was tempted, no doubt about it. Who wouldn't be, with this fine piece of woman practically throwing herself at him? However he loved Sango, and really didn't think cheating would get him anywhere. _"Damn it, I never thought I would be so upset to have a hot girl ready to hop in the sack. My body says yes. My brain says yes. But my heart says no. Stupid heart! It always gets in the way."_

Ayame was getting impatient. "So, what's it going to be?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey! Here's another chapter for all my eso's, since the last one took me so long. And because I don't have much to do. I might update _That Night_ as well. Enjoy!

**Review Responses**

**Pointy Objects: **I'm glad you're back too! Don't tell the others, but you are my favorite reviewer. Don't blame Ayame too much, besides, you know the skill Miroku has with the ladies that he sometimes take a little too far.

**Terasofreget: **I love you too, as I do all my fans. I thank you for your reviews and hope that you'll use the same name from now on so I'll know who it is. How about Squwee? I like that name. Anyhow, I'm glad you're enjoying this so much thus far.

**Hayai-Hakai: **That Miroku is a troublesome one all right. Here's your chapter and it must suck to have school start this early. I don't start till the 29th, but I dropped out last year so I'll have to work my ass off this year, since my folks are making me go back. Hope you like it.

**Tera McCaslin: **I hurried and I hope you're satisfied. Miroku practically invented the dark side; do you really think he wouldn't give in? Only one way to find out.

**Mirosan4eva: **Well Miroku isn't exactly the quickest learner, but the only way to find out what he does is read.

**Sangonesan: **And who's gonna kill me? Don't be so dramatic, but you know how Miroku is.

**Monkeyfeet180: **I can tell. I think I like you! It's good to have someone who trusts me. Any of my reviewers don't, my girlfriend doesn't, my friends don't, my family doesn't, and my enemies don't and for good reason. But you stand out amongst them all!

**College Life: Chapter 3**

Miroku had his back against the wall. Should he cheat on Sango and betray the trust he had finally been able to gain? His brain told him not too, but his instincts said otherwise. Ayame decided he would never make a choice if he was left to his own devices. She moved in and wrapped her arms about his neck. She tempted him with a kiss and once again, his mind and instincts gave him opposite signals. He wanted to back off, but his natural reaction would've been to kiss right back. Unfortunately, he didn't really have enough time to think.

Koga and Inuyasha had finally ended their argument in a draw, due to multiple 'sittings' issued by Kagome. Koga was quick to notice both Miroku and Ayame had left. "Hey, where are Ayame and Miroku?" he asked.

"They said they both had early classes so they had to split." Hachi answered him. Koga had not forgotten what he'd had seen and if he knew Miroku (which he did) neither of them would be getting any sleep at all.

"Bastard!" he grumbled under his breath. "I gotta go. I'll see all you guys later. Peace." Koga said as her took off after Ayame and her potential predator.

However, in what was really going down, Miroku was hardly acting the predator. He finally managed to gather himself and gently forced Ayame back. "No. I can't do this. It's wrong and it's only bound to get me in trouble. I'm sorry." Miroku apologized, but in reality he wasn't sorry at all.

Ayame let out a sigh. "If you're sure. If you ever decide to change your mind feel free to stop by." Ayame kissed him again and left with a wink. Even though Miroku hadn't been looking to get laid when he had been flirting with her earlier, he couldn't help but be pleased that he had such capabilities.

"Yup." he confirmed with a grin. "I still got it all right." Unluckily for Miroku though, Koga had seen all that transpired. He briskly walked over to Miroku and tapped him on the shoulder. Miroku turned around and his jaw met a powerful fist. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" he shouted no bothering to look up and see who it was.

"Surprise jackass! Who the hell do you think you are, hitting on my girlfriend like that? You think you can just steal any girl you want? If so, you've got another thing coming!" Koga said authoritatively.

"Hey buddy, you weren't even here!" Miroku protested.

"Like hell I wasn't! I saw everything. Beginning to end!" Koga informed him.

"If so you should know that she came on to me!" Miroku said in his defense.

"Heh, what kind of fool do you think I am? I saw you flirting with her this afternoon! It seems you still don't have enough sense to know to stay away from someone else's girl." Koga growled. "I think I need to beat some sense into you."

Miroku was never the violent type, but he knew there wasn't much he could do to dissuade Koga form beating him into the ground. Doing the first thing that came to mind he swept his leg under Koga's feet, tripping him up. Then he sprang to his feet and ran as fast as he could toward the dorm building. Koga recovered quickly and took off after him.

Miroku glanced over his shoulder and saw that Koga was quickly gaining on him. He had always been unusually fast, but he was a demon after all. "Shit." Miroku swore. At this rate, Koga would catch up with him long before he reached the safety of his dorm room. He looked back again and saw that Koga wasn't even a whole flight of stairs behind him. He cursed the fact that he had been assigned to a room on the third floor. He finally reached the third level and Koga was practically breathing down his neck. He knew he would never get to his room. Fortunately and yet unfortunately, Ayame and Kagome's room was much closer to the stairwell than his own. Seeing as the other option was to get smashed into a pulp, he threw the door open, closed and bolted it shut. He stood with his back against the door, breathing heavily.

Ayame looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "I had the feeling you'd be back."

"Ayame, this isn't really the best time to screw around. We have a bit of a problem on our hands." Miroku said.

"Who said I was screwing around? And what's the problem?" the red-head asked.

"Koga." Miroku summed it all up in one word.

"Did he see us?" Ayame was afraid of the answer. Miroku nodded in the affirmative. "Damn. All of it?" she continued. He nodded again.

Outside the room, Koga pounded on the door. "Open up you coward! Fight me like a man!" he demanded.

Ayame thought he might leave if she talked to him. "H-hey baby." she said through the door. "What's the problem?"

"Don't you 'hey baby' me! I saw you swapping spit with that perverted jerk-off! If you protect him like this I'm going to give you exactly what I'll give him!" Koga bellowed. Oh well, so much for that plan. Koga resumed pounding on the door. "Let me in damn it! Open up the door or I'll break it in!" Neither Miroku nor Ayame had any intention of letting the furious wolf in.

"Well since we have a locked door and nothing to do for a few hours…" Ayame began.

"No!" Miroku cut her off. "The last thing we need to do is give Koga a real reason to be angry at us!"

"Like he's going to believe you when you tell him we didn't so anything." Ayame reminded him they were both fucked anyway.

"Still that's no reason to prove him right. What about Sango?" Miroku countered.

"He'll tell her. I know she will. And from what I've heard, she's not exactly the most trusting of girls." Ayame said. "Doesn't it ever bother you that she always thinks you're cheating on her?"

"Yes, but I'm not exactly the most trustworthy of guys." Miroku explained.

"You're resisting me now. And I can tell it's not easy for you. Your scent says it all. I can smell lust and desire burning you to the very core." Ayame commented. "Tell me, how many times has she accused you of cheating on her?"

"Twice. Neither of those times was I guilty as charged, mind you." Miroku replied.

"And you put up with it?" Ayame asked. "I'd think a guy like you would be made of stronger stuff."

"I can't blame her. I sorta have a rep for being a player." Miroku pointed out.

"I still think you deserve someone better. Someone who trusts you. Someone who doesn't care about what you may have done in the past. Someone like oh, say…me?"

"Forget it. I'm not tempted."

"Liar" Ayame accused him. "Didn't I already say your scent is a telltale sign of your emotions?"

"I don't need to hear anymore of this." Miroku said, getting up to leave.

"He might still be out there." Ayame reminded him.

"I forgot about that."

"Look I'm sorry I pressured you. It's just when you hit on me earlier it was just so…" she paused as she searched for the right word.

"Tempting?" Miroku finished for her. "Don't worry about it, I often have that effect on women."

"I hope I didn't come off as a slut or anything." Ayame said sullenly.

"Actually you did, but I usually try to get to really know someone before I judge them." he assured her. The pair heard the lock open and Kagome walked in. "Is he still out there?"

"Who?"

"Koga."

"Nope, nobody is out there. Why?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's not important. I'll see you tomorrow cutie." Miroku said his farewell and winked, leaving.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you two did." Kagome sighed.

"Nothing happened. Was Miroku really that much of a player?" Ayame asked.

"For a real long time, yes, he was. So if you two weren't doing it, what were you doing?"

"He was hiding from Koga." Ayame explained.

"Why was Koga after him?" Kagome continued to interrogate.

"He saw us kissing." Ayame admitted.

"He kissed you!" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Actually, I kissed him." Ayame confessed with a blush.

"Why did you do that? Aren't you and Koga together?"

"Yeah, but earlier today when I was moving my stuff in-"

"He came over and hit on you didn't he?" Ayame nodded.

"I hope you didn't take it seriously, her flirts with almost every pretty girl he sees." Kagome told her.

"Yeah, he explained it all. It was so skillful though. He managed to make himself sound so irresistible. You aren't gonna tell Sango are you? Please don't!" Ayame begged.

"I guess not, as long as you two didn't do anything. But don't try anything with him again, he really loves Sango, but he's never been good at turning down an offer for a quick lay." Kagome let her roommate know.

"Gotcha. Now I just got to figure out how to get things straight with Koga." Kagome and Ayame went to bed, both of them trying to think of a way to explain things to Koga without getting Miroku killed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **New chapter! Does anyone not know about my other story in progress, _That Night?_ Its seeming increasingly unpopular. You should check it out if you hadn't already.

**Review Responses**

**Lululu: **Don't worry, the conflict is on it's way.

**Sangos-gal: **Thank you! At last someone understands that not every girl who wants or gets with Miroku is a slut. I didn't think anyone understood that they actually like him. I salute you for your intelligence.

**Sangonesan: **She might…

**Cherimai: **She might find out. Who knows, it's not like she doesn't have her sources.

**Taijiya4ever: **I dunno. I might put him in if enough people want, but I probably won't.

**The Dancing Chicken: **I'm glad my story is an attention grabber. Who knows what problems will elevate?

**Pointy Objects: **You are so great! I love how you point out what you like and don't like in detail. I'm glad I was able to 'rope you in' as you so eloquently put it. You should try writing an Inuyasha story. I want to be a chance to be as nice to you as you are to me. I bet it would be good too since you pay such close attention.

**Monkeyfeet180: **I'm glad I update fast enough. Don't get used to the whole two updates in one day thing though. I only did that because I had ideas and didn't want to forget them.

**Tera McCaslin: **I did update twice in one day. And I have to get you worried! No one would read my story if it didn't grab their interest!

**College Life: Chapter Four**

Miroku's eyes fluttered open as he rolled over. He checked his alarm clock. Half past 11:00. _"Great." _he said mentally. _"I must've slept through my alarm. Why didn't Hachi wake me? Oh well." _He had already missed his first two classes, but his third was an hour from now. He got out of bed and threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans and grabbed his material necessary. However, when he exited his dorm, he found the last person he wanted to see. Koga. He opted for a speedy get away but Koga noticed him before he could split. He grabbed him by the neck.

"Hey Houshi. I didn't expect to see you sleeping in like this. I thought you had an early class." Koga growled in a sarcastic tone. "Or could it be you were with Ayame last night?"

Inuyasha, who was also nearby slapped his forehead and sighed exasperatedly. "Damn it Miroku. I told you that would only lead to trouble."

Miroku shot him a glare. "You aren't exactly helping you know!" Koga drew back a fist to throw a blow, but a shout from further down the corridor stopped him.

"Koga! Put him down this instant!" Ayame yelled.

"Sorry to rearrange pretty-boy's face babe, but maybe next time he'll know not to screw around with someone else's girl." Before Koga cold throw a punch Ayame dashed over and grabbed his arm.

"Koga, don't. It's not anything like you think." Ayame tired to reason with him.

"And why, pray tell, should I believe you, you little whore? You are just as guilty as he is!" Koga bellowed.

Inuyasha figured Miroku would be torn to shreds if he didn't intervene. He grabbed Koga and held him back. "Look buddy, I don't believe them anymore than you do, but at least hear what they got to say."

Miroku wasted no time in explaining. "The only reason I went to her room is because you'd catch me if I didn't find asylum sooner! I'm sorry I kicked you but what did you expect me to do, cower in fear and wait for death?"

"I figured you'd be smart enough to know I'd kill you anyway sooner or later." Koga replied.

"Please believe us Koga!" Ayame begged. "Kagome was there, ask her!" Koga's muscles loosened. Inuyasha let him go, taking the released tension as a sign he had calmed.

"Fine. I believe you for now. But if Kagome tells me otherwise, I swear I'll be giving you twice the beating!" he threatened as he walked off.

"Thanks. I'd be dog food by now if you two hadn't been around." Miroku said gratefully to both Ayame and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snorted. "Usually I wouldn't extend the courtesy but in a world full of demons I figured a human like you doesn't stand a chance. You owe me big time now."

Miroku chuckled. "I'll figure out something. Love to stay and chat, but I got to go to class. Peace out." He left.

"I guess I ought to thank you to. I'd hate to see someone get beat because of me." Ayame said.

"Feh. You're welcome I guess. You didn't deserve it though. I can't believe you fell for Miroku's act."

Ayame laughed. "We didn't do anything. But it would've been easy to misunderstand." she explained.

"Sure you didn't." Inuyasha drawled sarcastically. He went back into his room.

Sango was currently sitting in international relations class, but she wasn't listening to a word the professor was saying. Her mind was elsewhere. She looked like she was taking notes on her laptop, but in reality she was instant messaging with several people.

_Feudal mistress (Tsuyu): Hey!_

_Tajiya26: yo_

_Feudal mistress: aren't you supposed to be in class?_

_Tajiya26: I am. But nothing really important is being said. Mostly orientation._

_Feudal mistress: I see. More time to think about that guy of yours:-P_

_Tajiya26: oh, that reminds me. Think you could crash somewhere else for the night Miroku and I have err…plans._

_Feudal mistress: I hear ya. No problem._

Class was ending so Sango signed off. She closed her laptop and decided to go back to the dorm. She had a while before her next class, and she was getting hungry anyway.

Miroku was eating as well. He had finished his economics class and was putting away quite a bit of food since he had missed breakfast. Kagome cam over with her tray and sat next to him. "Hey." she greeted him. "What's up?"

"Not too much. You straighten out things with Koga?" Miroku asked.

"Yup. While we're on the subject let me tell you I'm proud of you. I didn't think you'd be able to resist that opportunity like you did. You deserve a medal." Kagome congratulated him.

"You're defending him too?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down with them. "You're more naïve then I thought."

"We didn't do anything Inuyasha. Really." Miroku said.

Inuyasha however, was positive Miroku had committed an infidelity. "Sure, whatever you say dude. You just don't want to get in trouble with Sango. You know I'll tell her myself if you don't fess up."

"But I-"

"Don't try it Miroku. You may be able to fool Kagome here, but I can see right though that lie of yours. I am not so easily fooled." Inuyasha countered.

"Inuyasha, sit." He went crashing to the floor. "If Miroku said he and Ayame didn't do it, they didn't do it."

"Fat chance! We're talking Miroku here!" Inuyasha objected.

"Hey! Would you quit talking like I'm not here?" Miroku complained.

"Remember what happened last time you thought he was cheating on Sango?" Kagome replied, apparently not hearing Miroku's comment.

"But this time I'm right, I'm sure of it." Inuyasha continued.

"Yo! I'm hearing every word you say!" Miroku cut in.

"Does he smell like her?" Kagome asked, believing she had one the argument.

"No, but he's probably showered since then." Inuyasha pointed out.

"I'm leaving." Miroku said, getting up. But it fell on deaf ears. Once Inuyasha and Kagome disagreed, they won't address anything else till someone wins the argument. Miroku went off to his next class, leaving the mismatched couple to bicker.

**A/N: **This chapter may seem pointless, but I promise it's leading somewhere. And someone please read and review _That Night_. I usually don't ask for them, but I think some people may have stopped reading it because it was beginning to look Sango/Miroku-ish. It's going to be Miroku/Kagome, honest!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I had some major writers block on this, but once I got short on ideas for _That Night, _another idea for this one burst forth. I hope I'll never get writers block for both stories at the same time. Enjoy your kudos!

**Review Responses**

**MiroSan4eva: **Here's your update even sooner! Though most people don't notice, Miroku is more faithful to Sango than what is expected. I'm glad someone takes his side for once.

**Hayai-Hakai: **You take Miroku's side too! At last, some people who recognize the big picture! I like it.

**Moonyme: **I don't mind you being late. It can take a while for people to review on a new story because they want to wait until it develops to have an opinion. Technically, wolfs and dogs are part of the same genus, so I figured putting it as dog food still made sense.

**Xsachi: **If by 'kinky ho' you mean Eri, no. She and Hojo went to a college in Kyoto. They're a whole continent away. She may visit in later chapters though.

**Satsu Death's Messenger: **I'm afraid I don't know what you're even referring to, but I'm sorry if I offended you.

**Mazy-Chan: **It's nice to hear enthusiasm. What can I say; I try to make my fans happy!

**Pointy Objects: **I'm sorry to hear your sick! I hope this chapter aids in your recovery. I bet your ideas are great! And even if they aren't you should put some of them out anyway. I thought _Jealousy _was an over-used setting and idea, but it actually went over pretty big. Who knows?

**Tera McCaslin: **You are wrong. I'll try and put in something funny or cute, but in a later chapter. If you're looking for happy and cute, this is not your chapter. I think the beginning might coax a few giggles though.

**MonkeyFeet180: **Nope.

**College Life: Chapter Five**

Sango heard a knock on her door. She ran across the room, tripping several times out of excitement. She knew who it was and didn't want to keep him waiting. She opened the door to reveal Miroku leaning on the side of the frame. He had his good old perverted grin stamped on his face. "Hey baby." Sango didn't bother to respond verbally. She pulled him into her room by the collar and kissed him roughly. In her opinion, it had been way too long since they had done this. Miroku had to agree.

"It's been way too long since we've done this." Sango said, slamming the door shit and bolting the lock. As if she hadn't learned from their awkward situation involving her little brother last summer.

"I concur. But forget the small talk." Miroku replied, pushing her down onto her bed. Before they could get any further, Sango's phone rang.

"Bloody hell." she swore. She smiled apologetically at Miroku, "Sorry this will only take a moment." She answered. "Hello?"

"Hey." Inuyasha's voice greeted on the other end. "Look, I got to tell you something important."

"That's great, but I'm a little busy right now. I'll talk to you later okay? Bye." Sango slammed the receiver down before Inuyasha could say his second sentence. She disconnected the phone from the jack in the wall. She jumped into Miroku's arms and wrapped her legs around his middle, not hesitating to get back to what they were doing. Her cell rang. "God damn it!" she yelled. The caller ID told her it was Inuyasha. "She flipped it open and snapped "I told you, later!"

"It's about Miroku." Inuyasha replied. "And I'm not going to stop bothering you until you listen."

Sango turned to Miroku and mouthed 'I'm so sorry!' then returned to her conversation. "Fine. Make it quick."

"There's no easy way to tell you this, and I don't want to make you sad, but I'd be a horrible friend." Inuyasha began.

"Don't worry; nothing could ruin my mood right now." Sango assured him "Let it rip."

"Miroku screwed Ayame." Inuyasha stated very bluntly.

Sango was sure she misheard. She responded after several seconds of silence. "Come again?"

"You heard me." Inuyasha said, not wanting to say more than needed to be.

"I think I heard wrong. You said something about Miroku and Ayame?" Sango checked.

"Right. They well…you know." Inuyasha confirmed.

"They did?" Sango asked dryly, a sob forming in her throat. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Inuyasha lied. No, he wasn't sure, but he had known Miroku long enough to know what would happen had the setting and opportunity presented itself. Especially with a girl as attractive as Ayame. Even Inuyasha couldn't deny that girl was fine. "I'm sorry to have to tell you so, but it didn't feel right keeping it a secret."

"It's okay. I'm glad you told me." Sango replied. She wasn't glad though. She was devastated. The worst part was she didn't know what to believe. She had though Miroku had cheated on her before, but she had been for the most part wrong. Was this just another fluke, or was it the real deal this time? She didn't know. "Miroku?" she began. "Do you know who that was?"

"Can't say I do. What's the problem? You don't look too good all of a sudden." Miroku commented. He was definitely looking forward to getting some action, but Sango did really look as if she had just become ill. She lost some of the color in her face, and her voice held a waver." Are you feeling okay?"

"No." she answered truthfully. "It was Inuyasha who called. He told me about last night."

Miroku was truly perplexed. He had more or less forgotten Inuyasha's suspicion. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"You and Ayame." Sango explained, revealing her meaning.

Miroku buried his head in his hands and plopped down on Sango's bed. It was official. Inuyasha's personal and ultimate goal in life was to screw him over beyond the point of recovery. "Please." he began, his voice muffled by his hands. "Please tell me you believe me when I say I didn't. You've thought I was cheating before and been wrong. So has Inuyasha. I've told you that I love you and only you more times than I care to count and you still don't seem to believe it."

"I don't think you did anything with Ayame." Sango finally said. Miroku looked up. Did Sango finally trust him? Albeit after their relationship had spanned the better part of two years. "But I'm not so sure you didn't either."

Miroku sighed. "You know Sango; experts say that a relationship is based of love and trust. We've been together how long now?"

Sango took a moment to count the time in her mind. "About two years. What are you getting at?"

"I love you Sango. A lot more than you know judging by your level of trust. This is the third time you've accused me of cheating on you."

"I'm not accusing you of anything!" Sango interrupted.

"Let me finish. If you are going to suspect something every time you get word of me being around another girl, I don't think we can be together." Miroku finished.

"But I don't suspect something every time you're around another girl!" Sango protested. "It's just for some reason I can't forget what you've been like in the past, and it makes me insecure."

"Listen here Sango; I'm not a stupid kid anymore. I gave up being a player the day I got you. And if you can't be sure of that then I can't be your boyfriend anymore. Can you trust me Sango?" Miroku asked seriously.

"I…I don't know. I want to but-"

Miroku cut her off with a raise of his hand. "That's all I need to hear." He rose from where he sat on the bed and headed towards the door.

"Miroku wait." Sango pleaded, grabbing hold of his hand. He jerked his hand out of her grasp.

"Ayame was right about you Sango." Miroku said. His voice was cold as steel. "Enjoy being single. Who knows maybe there's someone out there who won't mind pointless prosecution." He turned and left, leaving Sango all on her lonesome, no doubting herself more than anybody.

**A/N: **Didn't see that coming did you? Sango and Miroku, always the bumpy relationship. If you don't understand the part where it talks about Sango learning something for their encounter with Kohaku, read the chapter of _Jealousy _entitled Blackmail. I may make future references to _Jealousy _throughout, but I will point it out every time I do.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Ha, ha! Mission accomplished. I shocked everybody! At least I think I did. Never expect Miroku to take initiative, huh? I love this job. Heh, heh.

**Review Responses**

**Hayai-Hakai: **Yes, but there would be no plot if they were all happy, would there?

**Sangos-gal: **Don't be such a drama queen. Sure, it's not exactly a Kodak moment, but them breaking up is nothing to cry over! Kagome wouldn't have killed Inuyasha. She likes him too much.

**Moonyme: **Sango's distrusting. She's like that in the manga, and she's like that now. And of course I was right about wolf and dog. I'm always right:-P

**The Dancing Chicken: **It's good to know I had the element of surprise. Yeah Sango and Miroku are such a mismatched pair. Don't worry; they'll get it right eventually.

**Pointy Objects: **I wasn't going to put this story in a dormant state, but now I might just to spite you! No I wouldn't do that to you. I like you too much, but if it were anyone else I seriously would think about it. And you should so write an Inuyasha fic! I can't wait! Don't let me down!

**Xsachi: **Oh, you mean Kikyo. What kind of nickname is that? I don't really have any problem with Kikyo, but I don't particularly like her either. I mean, she's mostly just a roadblock for Inuyasha and Kagome. And I'm sure you have plenty of flaws, but don't think that you can top me!

**Tera McCaslin: **You were wrong. You thought Sango was going to dump Miroku. It was vice-versa. And yes, reviewers have told me they loved me. I often have that effect on women. But it shouldn't creep you out; they probably don't mean they love you in a sexual interest. They mean they love you as an author. Get your mind out of the gutter. Pervert.

**College Life: Chapter Six**

It was Friday night, and Miroku was bored out of his skull. Hachi was gone, he didn't know where but he wished he had gone along. He had been invited to come, but he hadn't been listening when Hachi explained where and what to he was going, so Miroku had declined. He exhaled a puff of smoke, and was about to see if Inuyasha or Koga was around, when as if on cue Inuyasha and Koga came in. "Yo, we're going to a kegger over at the Alpha Beta frat house. Come on." Inuyasha commanded more than asked. Miroku wasn't about to decline though; he was bored and anyway, he figured a kegger would be a choice place to meet loose college girls, since he was available now.

"Sounds good." Miroku agreed, taking a drag on his cigarette.

Inuyasha looked at him funny. "Since when do you smoke?"

"Since Monday night. It helps to relieve stress." Miroku explained.

"That shit's going to kill you, you know." Koga warned.

"Don't be so melodramatic. I only have one when I'm stressed. I only smoke about twice a week on average." Miroku said.

"Still, you could grow an addiction." Koga continued. He decided to take action. He plucked the cigarette out of Miroku's mouth, threw it to the ground and stubbed it out with his foot.

Miroku chuckled. "You act like I don't have any more." Miroku took his pack, which was about half full, and threw it into the drawer in the table by his bed. "There, that way you know I won't have any more tonight. Happy?"

"For the time being." Inuyasha said. "Let's go, time's a-wasting, and their supply though great, is still finite."

"True. Let's roll." Koga and Miroku seconded the motion.

After about two hours of having conversations and drinking contests with stupid frat boys, Miroku began to feel somewhat tipsy. He probably could've gotten laid six times by now, but up until recently he had been relatively sober. Of course he had hit on about half the girls present by now, but none of them particularly caught his interest. Tsuyu was also at the party, and she had noticed Miroku hitting on some Slavic girl. She knew that he had broken up with Sango of course, and knew that Sango was in pieces over him. She decided to have a talk with him for the greater good. "Hey." she greeted him, not caring he was interrupting his conversation with a Russian girl named Tanya.

"Hey." he replied, momentarily excusing himself from Tanya. "What's (hic) you're name?"

"I'm Tsuyu. Sango's roommate, remember?" she asked.

Miroku stroked his chin in thought. After a few moments it came to him. "Right." he recalled. "I remember now. Forgive me for my forgetfulness; I think I may have had a (hic) drop to much."

"_At least he's not drunk enough to not notice he's drunk." _Tsuyu made note mentally. "Sango' told me you two broke up. Is that true?"

"Yes. She doesn't trust me, so I decided I couldn't be with her." Miroku explained. He tried to sound like he didn't care too much, but Tsuyu could tell he felt at least a little remorse over it.

"She's really upset you know. I think she deserves another chance." Tsuyu continued.

"You wouldn't think so if you heard the whole story my friend." Miroku assured her.

"Then enlighten me." Tsuyu challenged. "Tell me the whole story." Miroku began to go into detail about when and how they got together, past accusations and other problems they ran into. Tsuyu was paying close attention the whole time. She had to admit Miroku had his points. After he had gone through it Tsuyu gave her opinion. "Well, I can definitely see where you're coming from on the issue. But you do love this girl don't you?"

"I did." Miroku admitted.

"If you really love her surely you can find it in your heart to forgive her again. She'll know better than to distrust you after all this." Tsuyu said.

"I disagree." Tanya spoke up, who had been listening as well.

"_Who invited her into this conversation?" _Tsuyu asked mentally.

"You'd been with this girl for two years, right? And she's dumped you more than once off of false accusations, and you took her back every time. She's come to take it for granted that you'd be there, and therefore let her jealousy go past the point of reasonable. I think it was right of you to stand up for yourself." Tanya voiced her opinion. "Getting back together with her would only prove that you don't have what it takes to receive the trust you've earned."

"Wow. That's quite a standpoint. I haven't even thought of it that way." Miroku complimented her.

"I major in psychology. I suppose it gives me a better understanding of the mind." Tanya explained.

"Who would've thought I'd find a girl as fine as you with a head on her shoulders?" Miroku resumed flirting. Tsuyu rolled her eyes and took leave. This girl was definitely interested in Miroku. And Tsuyu had to admit even without Tanya's persuasion her argument didn't have much credit to begin with.

Miroku got the green light to go in when he inquired about Tanya's dating status. "Is that so?" he asked. "How's a girl like you get by without a boyfriend eh?"

"Unexplored horizons I guess." she replied. "For example, I've never made out with a guy from Japan before." Talk about being obvious.

"Well today might just be your lucky night." Miroku hinted as he leaned in.

From a distance Inuyasha noticed Miroku and his catch making out. "Can you believe that?" Inuyasha asked Koga. "He dumped Sango on Monday and he's already got another girl."

"Well, there are like 60 wasted girls up in here Inuyasha. Even you could get some tail if you tried." Koga pointed out.

"Even me? What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Just what it sounds like. You wanna make something of it mutt?" Koga challenged.

"Bring it on!" Inuyasha shouted back. Soon the two were going at it tooth and nail, encircled by a throng of observers. Miroku wasn't around to watch though. He was already headed back to his dorm, a female guest in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **My plan was to put this story on hiatus until _That Night _was finished, but due to complanative reviews, I have decided to update. Hope you're happy Squeeggy!

**College Life: Chapter Seven**

"Barkeep! Another please." Sango requested another G and T from the bartender, shaking the glass that had previously been filled with the sweet poison. Kagome idly ran her finger around the rim of her glass. She so should've met up with Inuyasha and the others. They had told her about a kegger over at the Alpha Beta house, but she had turned down their invitation because she had promised to keep Sango company for the night. She was getting very bored.

"You know Sango; if all you wanted to do was drink yourself silly, we could've gone over to the party at the Alpha Beta frat house. At least we could meet some new people there." Kagome informed her, soon-to-be inebriated friend.

"Kagome, you know I couldn't go to that. Miroku is there. I just want to be away from him for a little while." Sango said.

"Why? Sitting here isn't going to help you get him back any sooner!" Kagome shouted, earning a few stares from others at the pub.

"I'm not getting him back. I have to agree with him, if I can't trust him we won't be able to maintain a relationship. As much as I want to trust him, I just don't have it in me." Sango replied.

"Quit being so damn logical about everything! This is no time to be thinking! You and Miroku were made for each other and if you can't see that, I guess I gave you too much credit." Kagome huffed. "Look, if you don't want to hang out with Miroku, I'll keep him busy alright? I just really want to go to that party!"

"Fine, just stop wining." Sango resigned, rolling her eyes. "If you want to go that bad, I guess I have nothing to lose by coming with.

Sango was glad that she had agreed to go to the party after they arrived at the frat house. The whole 'in-crowd' seemed to be there, and hell, maybe there were a few guys she could get to know a little better. Kagome, however, saw something that made her alert light flash red. Miroku was, flirting with some girl Kagome did not know. It was not something she didn't expect, but if Miroku and Sango were going to get back together anytime soon, he had to be stopped. "Sango, why don't you get us both some drinks?" Kagome advised, shoving Sango in the direction of the makeshift bar, using this opportunity to break up Miroku's little conversation. She made her way over to where Miroku and the girl were. "Hey 'roku." Kagome greeted him, fastening herself to his arm.

"Kagome!" Miroku said cheerily. "I didn't know you were here! Have you been around long?"

"No, I just got here." Kagome answered. "Were you leaving?"

"Well Tanya and I were about to split, but since you showed up, I guess it couldn't hurt to stick around a little longer. What'd you say?" he asked, turning to Tanya.

Tanya glared at Kagome. "Who's she?"

"How rude of me! Tanya this is Kagome, she and I went to the same high school. Kagome, this is Tanya, I just met her tonight." Miroku introduced to two to each other.

"You two aren't together are you?" Tanya asked suspiciously.

Kagome grinned. This bimbo was making things a lot easier then they would've been otherwise. "Yes." she answered before Miroku hand a chance to respond. "Yes we are."

"You bastard!" Tanya pointed and accusing finger at Miroku. She threw her dink in his face, turned heel and left.

Miroku wiped the alcohol off his face with his shirt, cursing as it stung his eyes. "What was that for?" he asked Kagome. "Couldn't you see I was trying to score?"

"Precisely. Why else would've I told such a lie?"

"Back up a second. Do you have some kind of problem with me hooking another girl?"

"Of course I do!" Kagome said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Miroku wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Well Kagome if you were still interested in me, all you had to do was say so."

Kagome backed away a bit. Miroku was obviously a little tipsy. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face! I'm not the one still interested in you! It's Sango."

"Oh." Miroku said with disappointment evident in his voice. He released Kagome. "Well, that's a different matter all together. She has issues with trust. If she suspects me of cheating every time some girl comes on to me, she's going to spend all her time trying to figure out if I have something going on on the side. I can't help the fact that the women can't get enough of me! I don't remember asking to be born a chick magnet!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Look, if you want Sango to trust you, the best way is to stay single during your time apart! Sooner or later she'll see that she was wrong to ever doubt you!"

"But Tanya said-"

"Forget what that bitch said!" Kagome shouted. "She has no place trying to further part that which was meant to be!"

"Now that was uncalled for." Miroku scolded. "You didn't have to call her a bitch."

"It's what she is." Kagome protested. "Now go find Sango and start up a conversation. If she and you both get drunk enough you may not even have to wait until she realizes her mistake!"

Miroku gave her an odd look. "Let me get this straight. You want us both to get pissed drunk, just so we can bang each other and you expect _that_ to bring us back together?" he asked.

"It was meant to be." Kagome assured him with a wink.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this to please you. And I'm not going to guarantee any sex or any getting back together. In fact, I'll probably do all I can to avoid that."

"Whatever. Just get out there and find her!" Kagome said impatiently, shoving him into the milling crowd. "Whoever thought it would be so hard to play matchmaker?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Review Responses**

**Zeldagirl191: **Thanks for the review! I like long ones like yours the best!

**Demon Exterminator Barbie: **I don't know what the Mac Hall comic is, but I'll look it up on the internet.

**Squwee: **Johnny the Homicidal Maniac kicks ass!

**Pointy Objects: **If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Catlyne Lasser. So that's your new favorite quote huh? Glad you like. And I don't care if your non-existent story sucks! I wanna see whatever you got! Type it up and e-mail it to me please.

**College Life: Chapter Eight**

"Hey Sango!" Miroku called across the room to his ex. Sango rolled her eyes. Did Miroku really think she wanted to talk to him? Well, she _did _want to talk to him, but she wasn't about to give him the pleasure of knowing that. He was probably drunk, which was why he wasn't avoiding her. Where the hell was Kagome? "Hi! I didn't know you would be here! Why didn't you tell me so? I wouldn't have known at all if I hadn't run into Kagome a few minutes ago."

"_That lying traitor! I am going to give her a talking too next time I see her!" _Sango thought. "Well, I didn't think you'd want to see me."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you're pretty self?" Miroku asked.

Yup. Definitely drunk. "Well you did sort of break up with me four days ago." Sango reminded him.

"So? That doesn't mean I don't want to see you." Miroku went on. "You know, Kagome said she and I were together."

"She said _what_!" Sango yelled, hoping she had misheard.

"Kagome said she and I were together." he repeated. "But then she told me she was just lying."

Sango looked at him funny. "You aren't making any sense Miroku. Are you drunk?"

"Probably." Miroku answered. "I have had about ten or eleven."

"You're holding up six fingers Miroku." Sango told him.

Miroku looked down at his hands. "So I am. What do you know?"

Sango rolled her eyes again. She couldn't say she was surprised. The alcohol he had consumed made his blood alcohol concentration approximately .55 by volume. "You know. We should really get you back to your dorm. You'll be unconscious if you have any more."

"Okay. You want to come too?" Miroku said. His voice though slurred, sounded sly, and sure enough, he flashed a slightly lopsided grin at Sango. Though it was a bit uneven, Sango could tell it was his trademark.

"You're drunk Miroku. You're saying things you won't even remember tomorrow." Sango replied.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll remember _this_." he said. He silenced her response prematurely with his lips. Sango was about to push him away. He tasted strongly of Corona, but it was still Miroku. Ah, what the hell? She smiled through their locked lips and kissed back, snaking her arms around his neck. Sure, it wasn't right, but Sango knew he'd do the same thing if their positions were reversed. Besides, if he remembered or heard about it from a fellow student tomorrow, all she would have to do is claim she was drunk as well. Miroku finally broke away. "You want to get outta here?"

"Definitely." Sango responded with enthusiasm. Ooh, she was evil.

The following morning, Miroku woke with a groan to the song Sukiyaki playing on his favorite oldies station. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting to toggle off his alarm clock on a Saturday and brought his fist down upon where he _thought_ the snooze button was, soundly shattering his alarm clock. However, the radio was still intact, so Sukiyaki continued to play. "I'm never drinking again." Miroku muttered. He couldn't remember where he was, who he screwed, or what he did last night, but memories slowly began to surface in his brain. He was in his dorm room, he had drank himself pissed last night, and he had slept with…ugh he didn't remember. Did he come back to his dorm with a girl? He strained to remember, making his hangover worse. His efforts weren't in vain as the image of Sango came into focus in his minds eye. Sango? No, that couldn't be. Hadn't he broken up with her? Yes, he was sure he had. Miroku turned to his left, his eyes still closed. He prepared himself for horrified shock and snapped his eyes open to find none other than Sango Tajiya, sleeping soundly beside him. Well, that explained the clothing articles strew randomly about the room. Miroku arose from bed, and found his way to bathroom. After about five minutes of orally expelling the previous nights drink, he took three aspirins. They eased his hangover, but his conscience remained plagued. New thoughts began to arise as he tried to pull himself together. Had Sango also been intoxicated? If she wasn't, did she think they were back together now? If she was, would she assume he had taken advantage of her? He sat down on his bunk, praying to Buddha this was all some sort of cruel nightmare. He disturbed Sango when he sat, thus waking her from her slumber.

"Good morning tiger." She said as she awakened she wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Sure. How about you?" Miroku asked in reply.

"Like a log. What could you expect after what we did?" Sango laughed.

Miroku buried his head in his hands. "God, kill me now."

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, concerned.

"Sango, last night was a mistake. I don't know how we got ourselves into this situation, but it definitely not something I wanted." Miroku explained, beginning to fear Sango's vengeful fist of death.

"You sure didn't give me that impression when you were hitting on me at the party." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't you tell I was drunk? I had like, a dozen beers!" Miroku exclaimed.

"How was I supposed know you were drunk? I couldn't tell!" Sango lied.

"I'm sorry Sango." Miroku apologized, stifling a chuckle.

"Do you find this funny?" Sango snapped, feigning indignance.

"Actually, I do. I just realized, whether you knew it or not, you took advantage of me while I was drunk. How often does the girl take advantage of the guy? I must be the lamest punk ever." Miroku said with a rueful smile.

"Yeah I guess it is kind of funny." Sango admitted. "So what're we going to do now? Kagome will be jumping for joy, thinking were back together."

"Well, the way I see it we have two options. One; we deny everything and do our best to act like this never happened." Miroku began.

"And the second?" Sango pried with anticipation.

"You could start trusting me." Miroku offered with a grin. "And we could make Kagome one happy girl. What do you think?" Sango answered by tackling Miroku to the ground and kissing him roughly. Once she broke away, Miroku repeated "Don't change the subject, which one do you choose?"


	9. Chapter 9

**College Life: Chapter 9**

"So." Kagome began. "Let's go over this one more time, just to make sure I understand. Sango took advantage of you while you were drunk, and now you're back together?" Kagome asked, not believing one word of the story.

"That about sums it up." Miroku admitted.

"Sango took advantage of you? That's rich!" Kagome said through her laughter. "You must be the lamest punk ever!"

"That's exactly what I said."

"Now let's see. Who was right again? Oh, I remember, I was right. Now if only I could recall who was wrong…" Kagome joked.

Miroku shoved her lightly. "Oh shut up! I admit it, I was wrong! Does that satisfy you?"

"Maybe." Kagome said.

"Well if it doesn't I know a surefire way to satisfy you." Miroku offered, his tone changing to seductive as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"No thanks." Kagome denied as she unhooked his arms from around her waist. "You never quit do you?"

Miroku chuckled. "Only a fool would give up on you Kags."

"Hey Miroku! Kagome!" the pair heard a baritone voice cry a little ways off. "Hey!" Kagome and Miroku shot each other a look of perplextion, because neither of them had ever seen the owner of the voice before. "I can't believe it's you! What are the odds that all three of us would go to the same college? In Russia no less!" The stranger threw an arm around the neck of either. "It's been too long!"

Miroku gently shoved the guy aside, wondering if he had some sort of mental disability. "Forgive my asking, but who the bloody hell are you?"

"Don't you recognize me? I am Kuranosuke Ida!" the man answered.

"Oh my God!" Kagome squealed, immediately hugging the man back. "You seriously go here?"

"Wouldn't be in bloody Moscow if I didn't." Kuranosuke replied. "And Miroku! What's up playa?" Miroku just stared blankly back at him. Kuranosuke laughed. "Look, I know I kind of went out on a bad note with you, but I was a stupid kid. It was three years ago, let's just forget. Are you willing?"

Miroku flashed a grin. "Sure. That sounds good." He captured Kuranosuke in a friendly hug. "How have you been dude?"

"Not too bad. Got a good part time job, go to a good school." Kuranosuke said.

"New girl?" Miroku asked, nudging his old buddy in the ribs.

"Not yet unfortunately." Kuranosuke sighed with a rueful smile. "But I still got a good fifty-seven years or so to find one. How about you? Have you finally found the right woman? You were never really much for long-term relationships."

"I'm still with Sango. Three years, with occasional gaps here and there." Miroku stated proudly.

"Awesome! Do you think you can keep up a long-distance relationship like that though?" Kuranosuke wondered out loud.

"Who said anything about long-distance? A lot of Kokurum alums go here! There's Koga, Sango, Inuyasha, plus the three of us." Miroku explained. "In fact, we should meet up with them! That way you can catch up with all of us!" Kuranosuke agreed and Miroku whipped out his cell. He called Sango and Kagome called Inuyasha. All four of them agreed to meet at The Smiling Goat pub in thirty minutes.

"Let's go." Kagome said. "We can walk slowly."

On the way to The Smiling Goat Kagome and Miroku learned that Kuranosuke was majoring in software programming and that he was working a paid internship at Cisco Systems. "How about you Kagome? What're you majoring in?" Curious Kuranosuke asked.

"Both Miroku and I are majoring in Russian Language and Literature. It's pretty interesting." Kagome replied.

"I concur." Miroku said in agreement. "This country is the coolest!"

They got to The Smiling Goat to find Sango had already arrived and ordered them drinks. "Kuranosuke!" Sango gave him a great big hug and kissed him on the cheek. "It's been forever! Last time I saw you, you were standing stock still in disbelief!"

"Yeah, I handled your breaking up with me a little immaturely didn't I? I'm sorry about all that." Kuranosuke apologized.

"Water under the bridge." Sango declared dismissing the topic with a wave of her hand. "Where have you been the past three years?"

When Miroku saw Sango kiss Kuranosuke his hand tightened into a fist instinctively. He drove any jealous thoughts from his mind; they were just friends greeting each other after a long separation. However, he also remembered that Sango was probably the most perfect girl he had ever met, and that Kuranosuke had really liked her, maybe even loved her back in high school. He was convinced that Kuranosuke wouldn't front like that, and besides, he trusted Sango more than he trusted himself. He decided to let it drop.

Kuranosuke told Sango his story and repeated it for Inuyasha when he arrived. He also learned Inuyasha was majoring in Western Civilization and was bartending at this very pub on Thursday and Friday evenings (he always managed to score the group free drinks). Sango was studying Classicalism and didn't have a job as of yet. As the hours ran on Kuranosuke updated his former friends on what he had been doing senior and part of junior year after leaving the group. Kuranosuke laughed as Miroku told him about his and Kagome's little fling summer between junior and senior years. "And you broke it off with Kagome to be with this bitch?" Kuranosuke joked, jerking his thumb at Sango. Sango drew her hand back as if to strike him lightly, but Miroku caught it and said:

"Sango before you do that you better remember I'm the jealous type. I don't want you to jeopardize our relationship by slapping anyone else."

At about three in the morning the fivesome stumbled back to their respective dorms. Miroku had gotten phone numbers from twelve women and Sango made him get rid of each one. Instead of throwing them away however, he thought it would be more productive to give them to Kuranosuke. "You know," Inuyasha said. "We ought to do this more. In fact we should go out partying every weekend! (Hic!) Just like in high (hic!) school!" All agreed.

**A/N: **This chapter was pretty pointless, I just wrote because I was bored, and to reintroduce Kuranosuke. I don't know if the majors will be important but I figured they might so I thought I'd add those in. I hope those reviewers who asked me to bring back Kuranosuke are happy!


End file.
